Doctor ayudeme! mi mujer me tiene dominado
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: que sucede cuando Emmett esta cansado que su esposa lo domine, pues se le ocurre un plan, y con ayuda del doctor lo llevara a cabo… ¿o no? Mal Sumary muchas risas... creo
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary: que sucede cuando Emmett esta cansado que su esposa lo domine, pues se le ocurre un plan, y con ayuda del doctor lo llevara a cabo… ¿o no?**

**¡Doctor Ayúdeme mi mujer me tiene dominado!**

-Estoy cansado de esto –se quejo Emmett McCarthy mientras tiraba la escoba y se sentaba en el sofá, ¿Quién diría que el poderoso Magnate Emmett McCarthy se dejaba dominar por su esposa?

-¡Hay! Como que descansando osito –dijo Tiernamente su Esposa Rosalie.- ¡Aun te falta sacudir los muebles! –Lo regaño Rosalie pasando el dedo por uno de los muebles –te falta lavar los platos, tender la ropa ¡y hacerme la comida!

-Lo siento mucho Osita, pero ya te dije que estoy malito –se quejo Emmett, con una mueca de dolor.

-Si hombre, me lo dijiste anoche –dijo Rosalie arreglándose el cabello- ya mande a llamar al doctor Stewart

-¿El doctor Stewart? –Dijo Emmett levantándose del sofá -¿llamaste al doctor Stewart?

-¿Qué tiene de malo el doctor Stewart? –pregunto Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno el doctor Stewart? –Debatió Emmett- todo tiene de malo ese doctor, no puede ni curar ni un dolor de cabeza

-Tal vez sea así pero es el más barato.

-¡Claro! Como te conviene! Pero cuando tú te enfermas le hablas al doctor Cullen, el más bueno.

-Por supuesto

-¿y por que cuando yo estoy enfermo no le hablas al mejor doctor? –se quejo Emmett.

-¿Si tú tienes una bicicleta vieja la llevas a componer en un taller de lujo?... ahora cállate y ponte a arreglar la casa. –lo apuro Rosalie. –no quiero tener todo tirado cada vez que te sientes enfermo. ¡Apúrate! –dijo y Rosalie fue a su habitación. Dejando a Emmett en la sala.

-Bruja Malvada, un día de estos por acoger todas mis cosas y me largare a la casa de mi madre –se quejo Emmett en voz baja mientras tomaba la escoba.

Tan Ton –sonó el timbre abrió la puerta, y un doctor de unos ochenta años entro

-Buenos días señora –saludo el doctor

-Un momento ¿Cómo que señora?

-¡Hay perdón! Como ya tiene la escoba y el delantal mas nada le faltan los tubos en la cabeza…

¿Se siente bien?

-Es que estoy sin muchacha de servicio doctor.

-¿A mí me llamaron para verlo a usted? –se quejo el doctor

-¡Si!

-¿Y de que está enfermo?

-De nada –dijo Emmett simplemente

-Gracias –dijo el doctor pero luego entendió y se volteo hacia Emmett- ¿no está enfermo de nada?

-Eso dije… ¡no estoy enfermo de nada! No necesito de sus atenciones ni sus medi… -comenzó a decir pero en su cara se formo una sonrisa espeluznante, corrió a ver por las escaleras para asegurarse que no había nadie.

-Doctor, tengo una idea siéntese –dijo sentándose- la verdad que no estoy enfermo de nada solo estoy fatigado, demasiado cansado, tengo que trabajar en la oficina y al llegar acá tengo que levantar toda la casa, lavar trastes, planchar –le conto Emmett alterado al doctor-

-Muy bien creo que entiendo, usted quiere que le recete que no puede trabajar entre comidas.

-No es mala idea… pero lo peor de todo doctor, es que mi esposa se queda con todo lo que gano.

-Hay pobrecito –dijo El doctor pasándole la mano por la cabeza - ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Pues yo quiero que usted me ayude doctor, si usted me ayuda le podemos sacar 200 dólares a mi esposa ¿Cuántos dólares usted cobra por consulta?

-cincuenta.

-Usted cobra cuatrocientos dólares –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa

-No, yo cobro cincuenta dólares.

-Cuatrocientos, doscientos para usted, doscientos para mí.

-¿Y usted cree que me voy a prestar para eso?

-Bueno doctor…

-Pues si- lo interrumpió el doctor. –para que no anden diciendo que soy el doctor mas barato de la ciudad

-¡Claro doctor!

-¡Yo cobro seiscientos pesos!

-¿Qué? –pregunto Emmett con los ojos abiertos

-Seiscientos, trescientos para usted trescientos para mí.

-¡Excelente doctor! Por eso mismo están los dichos –dijo Emmett viendo embobado el techo- mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo

-¿insinúa que soy viejo? –pregunto el doctor lanzando llamas por sus ojos

-no doctor así es dicho, pero por ahí me dijeron que usted le pidió el certificado de defunción al mar muerto. –dijo Emmett haciendo que el doctor lo golpeara con la bolsa que traía.

-si sigue así le cobro a su esposa veinte peso

-¡No!

-Oh diez

-No doctor. Seiscientos… Shhh ahí viene mi mujer.

-Quedamos en ochocientos –susurro el doctor –cuatrocientos para cada uno.

-Hay ¡que dolor! –se quejo dramáticamente Emmett mientras Rosalie entraba a la habitación

-Buenos días Doctor Stewart –saludo Rosalie- ¿te sientes malito? –Pregunto viendo a Emmett –hace veinte minutos estabas perfectamente.

-Hace medio minuto también –dijo el doctor haciendo que Emmett le pelara los ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Rosalie

-El dice que hace medio minuto casi me muero osita. Gracias a Dios estaba acá el doctor Stewart.

-¿Qué tiene mi esposo doctor? –pregunto Rosalie mientras que el doctor se levantaba del sofá e iba a su lado.

-Nada

-¿Nada? –preguntaron al unisonó Emmett y Rosalie

-Nada bueno, todo malo –dijo el Doctor y Emmett siguió fingiendo dolor.

-si, la cara se le ve bastante mal

-No, eso es defecto de nacimiento –dijo el Doctor.

-Si verdad- estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie. -¿Qué te paso mi vida?

-No se mi amor, como que me falto el aire –dijo Emmett fingiendo quedarse sin aire. –no podía respirar

-¡Ah ya entiendo! Y el doctor y el doctor Stewart te dio respiración de boca a boca. -¿Qué le pasa doctor? –pregunto asustada Rosalie al ver la cara descompuesta del doctor

-Nada más me dio cosa imaginármelo –dijo el doctor haciendo una mueca.

-Ya entiendo pero, ¿Qué le paso a mi esposo?

-Mire le voy a explicar, para mí que va a tener un pequeño…

-¡Como! –grito Emmett poniéndose de pie.

-dije que va a tener un pequeño contratiempo…

-¿Y qué clase de contratiempo?

-Pues es que su esposo anda con una vieja…

-ya me lo imaginaba sin vergüenza –dijo Rosalie golpeando a Emmett

-espérese –el calmo el doctor- anda con una vieja dolencia…

-Oiga doctor, no haga pausa para hablar, la otra casi me mata.

-en resumidas cuentas, yo creo que su marido es víctima de un microbio -dijo él y Emmett se quedo viendo a Rosalie.

-¿Qué tú ves?

-nada mi vida…

-Afortunadamente traje aquí la medicina que lo dejara como nuevo –dijo el doctor acercándose a su maletín

-que bueno doctor –dijo Rosalie

-Es un purgante para caballo –dijo el doctor _¿Qué? –pensó Emmett_

-No como cree –dijo Emmett tratando de salir de la sala pero su esposa lo jalo hacia ella –no mi vida yo no quiero. ¡Yo no me tomo eso! –grito y su esposa lo empujo al sillón. Mientras se montaba sobre él para sujetarlo, el doctor piso fuertemente a Emmett y el grito, y al abrir la boca el doctor metió el purgante,

-¡Lo va a echar! –dijo Rosalie y el Doctor le golpeo la espalda haciendo que Emmett se tragara el purgante.

-Muchas gracias doctor Stewart- dijo Rosalie- ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Cincuenta dólares -dijo y se sentó a un lado de Emmett y este le hizo señas

-Yo cobro cincuenta dólares –dijo respondiendo las señas de Emmett

-Aquí tiene doctor, cincuenta dólares y los quinientos dólares que le prometí por darle a este idiota la purga –dijo entregándole un fajo al doctor.

-¡¿Cómo?

-para que no te vuelvas a hacer el enfermito –dijo Rosalie acariciándole la cabeza a Emmett con falsa dulzura

-Lo siento mucho, pero ella me hablo primero, y negocios son negocios –le dijo el doctor a Emmett.


	2. nota

Se me olvido decir q esta es una adaptacion de un programa del chavo del 8


End file.
